Evaluate the usefulness of activated macrophages for adoptive immunotherapy in a strain 2 guinea pig hepatoma model system. Both immunoprophylaxis and immunotherapeutic in vivo models will be used. In addition, in vitro assays of macrophage capacity to kill tumor cells will be studied. Study emphasis hould be on non-regressing tumors.